Cuando la Ruina es compartida
by Sujeto 44
Summary: Bienvenidos a la tierra, lugar de los futuros personajes mas importantes de la historia, no solo la humana, sino también, del imperio Irken. Un fic con música, frases y además el primero del 2014 :) (Con dos nuevos personajes)


Bienvenido a un fic que tratará de desligarse de las típicas parejas ZaDr, ZaTr, ZaGr, DaTr, etc, (Al menos por los primeros capítulos, porque cuando estoy sin ideas, me toca unir parejas… pero no creo que este sea el caso._.)  
Aún no se si haré parejas con mis Oc´s, sin más que decir, el fic:

En el laboratorio del invasor Zim, este se encontraba martillando un aparato que parecía un control remoto, con muchas luces y 7 botones, pero estaba abierto, y con unas tachuelas plateadas trataba de cerrarlo a base de martillazos. Ya había probado con el taladro pero por alguna razón, no funcionaba. En medio del su trabajo, lentamente entró su ayudante y se quedó detrás de él

-¿Amo?- Exclamó de forma tímida el robot.

-¿Qué quieres Gir?

-¿Qué le parece si vamos a comprarnos algo, si?

-¡No lo sé, aún no he terminado esta chatarra que se descompone cuando estoy a punto de terminar!-

Después de responderle esto, Zim golpea al supuesto reloj con el martillo y se electrocuta, empujándolo hacia atrás haciendo que el propio martillo explote.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldito aparato estúpido! ...Sera mejor que salga un poco, vamos a comprar eso que quieres Gir, además necesitamos un martillo.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a comprar burritos!-

Ambos salieron con sus respectivos disfraces hacia la tienda de burritos, y luego de que el robot de ojos magenta se comiera 15 burritos y de que Zim llenara dos botes con vómitos viéndolo, caminaron sin apuro hacia la tiendas de herramientas.

-¿Sabes Gir? Tengo una sensación en mi squeedle-spooch, como la que dices sentir tú cuando llega el repartidor de chatarra humana.

-¿A si? ¿Crees que ese repartidor ande por aquí?

-Claro que no, es...como que alguien vendrá a vernos.

-Ohhh... ¿Y qué hay de Dib?, hace días que no va a jugar.

- Si, tal vez sea el... compremos unas sodas.

** ...**

Hace unas horas:

Dentro de un auto en medio de una carretera vacía, iban tres personas:  
Una mujer mayor de pelo negro, largo, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Estaba mirando fuera de la ventanilla, y con sus ojos color marrón parecía estar buscando algo, perdiéndose en el horizonte. A su lado, estaba un hombre adulto, delgado, con el pelo corto y desordenado, lo que le daba un aspecto joven. A diferencia de la mujer a su lado, él estaba concentrado en el camino, sin despegar la vista del frente. Y detrás de ellos estaba un chico, de aparentemente 14 años, de cabellos negros con un flequillo que casi tapaba su ojo izquierdo, pero no dejaba ver su iris. Tenía una chaqueta negra con motivos tribales de color rojo en sus brazos junto con unos pequeños detalles en color blanco en su espalda, unos jeans gris ajustados y unas zapatillas negras con abrojos blancos, y en el suelo se encontraba una pequeña mochila negra. Tenía entre sus piernas un libro muy gastado, de color blanco, pero estaba tan rayado, que casi era de color negro, y en el escribía con un bolígrafo:

"De nuevo, nos mudamos por mi culpa. No he representado nada más que problemas para Lisa y Danny. No sé porque ellos me siguen queriendo, y se mantienen tan pasivos , tan indiferentes. Solo los veo reaccionar cuando el problema es muy grande, pero aún así los quiero, por todo lo que hicieron por mí

Me causa gracia toda esa gente que también debió marcharse debido a mi culpa. Aunque hubo gente inocente implicada, había otros a los que les caía mal sin conocerlos. Ha de ser porque la naturaleza del ser humano es juzgar a un libro por su portada, cosa que creo es una estupidez. Las cosas que uno pierde por prejuzgar son mayores que las que se pierden por arriesgar. Y creo que ese es mi problema: nadie quiere "arriesgarse" conmigo. Creo que por eso cambie la forma en que me visto.

Espero que eso cambié en esta ciudad. También tratare de no causar problemas.

Sí, todo es cuestión de actitud, haré muchos amigos, o al menos tratare, y seré una persona un poco más tranquila".

** "No puedo pensar en un cambio, hasta que cambie mi forma de pensar"**

Después de que el muchacho termino de escribir esto, cerró el libro y se acostó sobre los asientos. Luego con su mano derecha se levantó el flequillo y con su ojo izquierdo vio al conductor y le dijo:

- Danny, estas muy cansado, ¿aún falta mucho para llegar?-

Danny se vio sorprendido, no se notaba cansado, pero luego reaccionó y contestó:

-No Dan, ya te dije que no me gusta que uses eso conmigo, y falta poco, tal vez una hora.

-Bien, me echaré una siesta ¿me levantas cuando lleguemos?- Le dijo mientras dejaba el cuaderno en su mochila

-No lo creo, si llegamos y no estas despierto te dejare encerrado hasta la medianoche- Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa, pero Dan lo vio y sabía que lo que decía era verdad, es más, ya lo había hecho antes.

-Hmm... Está bien- Exclamo y decía en su mente: " Espero despertarme antes de llegar".

** ...**

En la casa del profesor membrana, este se encontraba en el living sentado en el sofá, viendo "Ciencia en la cocina", donde mencionaban como hacer la tostada perfecta. Dib entró al living, con la misma intención de todos los días.

- Papá, vuelvo enseguida.

- ¿Hacia dónde te diriges hijo?- Exclamó el profesor Membrana.

- A donde siempre.

- ¿A casa de ese niño extranjero?

- Es extraterrestre papá ¡Extraterrestre!

- ¡Ay hijo! Algún día veras que discriminar a una persona por sus defectos físicos no trae nada bueno.

- Si, como digas- Dib estaba abriendo la puerta.

- Cuando vuelvas prepárate para ver mi más grande invento terminado... ¡Un ojo capaz de volverse invisible! - Dijo agitando su mano en el aire y volviendo al trabajo. Su hijo se detuvo al escuchar esto.

-Y eso ¿para que lo necesitas?- Preguntó cerrando la puerta y escuchando atentamente.

- Veras hijo, sabes bien que el negocio de los espías es algo muy grande en estos últimos tiempos

- Ni que lo digas- Respondió pensando en todo el equipo que el posee para espiar a Zim.

-Entonces -Le dijo, levantándose del sofá, guiando a su hijo hacia la cocina y señalándole con su mano la mesa, en la cual había varios aparatos y en el centro estaba lo que parecía ser un globo ocular pero sin córnea, solamente la iris- Debes saber porque hago esto.

Dib vio al pequeño globo ocular y se imaginó todas las posibilidades que tendría contra Zim, y no solo contra él, sino con todos los monstruos escondidos que él conocía.

El profesor Membrana levanto la esfera blanca, le mostro a su hijo, y menciono:

- He estado trabajando un año entero en esto hijo, la tecnología espía más avanzada en la palma de mi mano y enfrente de tu vista, esto puede representar un gran cambio en la defensa de nuestro país

El muchacho se dejó atrapar por las palabras de su padre y acerco lentamente su mano, pero su padre la levanto rápidamente y dejo el globo ocular en la mesa.

- Pero si esto llega a caer en manos equivocadas, quien sabe que problemas podría ocasionar, no solo para nosotros, sino para el mundo, porque sus componentes también sirven como una bomba, ¡Una bomba muy potente!

- O sea que es una arma de doble filo.

- Exactamente.

- Bien, ¿en que estaba? ¡Oh sí! Me voy Papá.

-Ten cuidado hijo, y no molestes al niño extranjero.

- Si como digas.

Dib salió hacia la base de Zim, pensando en el nuevo invento de su padre.

Llevaba una mochila, en la cual tenía su cámara, unos binoculares, unos visores infrarrojos y su traje de camuflaje (el mismo que uso aquella vez en la que quiso infiltrarse en la base del invasor para colocar su cámara espía).

Camino varias aceras, por varios minutos, hablando solo, sobre lo que podría hacer con el artefacto que había creado su padre, mientras la gente que estaba cerca de él lo miraba extrañada por su conversación.

- Vaya, apenas Papá termine, lo utilizaré en contra de Zim y todos dirán que tenía razón y dejaran de verme como un loco. Pero debo pensarlo bien, preguntarle a mi padre que limitaciones tiene, así no me llevo ninguna sorpresa cuando...-

El joven se calló y presto atención a lo que venía por la calle: Era una camioneta y detrás de ella un camión de mudanzas que le seguía el paso.

En la camioneta venia conduciendo un hombre mayor, con la calvicie que empezaba a poblar la mitad de su cabeza, y a su lado una niña, de tal vez la edad de Dib, de cabellos color rojo oscuro, ojos verdes, una sudadera gris con un logo delante, el cual era la de un carita dibujada, de la cual la mitad parecía estar feliz y pintada de color amarillo, y la otra parte estaba pintada de color rojo y con una expresión de maldad, y una falda color negra

La chica le llamo la atención a Dib porque era muy bonita, y ella noto la mirada de Dib, a lo que solo respondió mirándolo sin interés, con una ceja levantada, diciendo:

- Y este niño cabezón ¿qué me mira?-

Al notar la indiferencia de la muchacha de pelos color sangre, Dib salió de su trance y se propuso seguir su camino, pero la camioneta estaciono en la casa justo enfrente de él.

Se bajaron las dos personas que estaban dentro y vieron a Dib seriamente. El hombre mayor saludo al chico, pero la muchacha no, solo lo miraba con desconfianza y, tal vez, repulsión.

-Hola, niño ¿Qué tal?- Dijo el sujeto

-Oh...bien señor, ¿y usted? -Dijo respondiendo sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

- Bien, bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Muy bieeen... por el camión de mudanzas, veo que se están mudando, o no es así?

- Si, si, así es. Nos mudamos aquí por problemas en nuestra ciudad natal.

- ¿¡Ah sí!? – Preguntó el cabezón.

- Si, así es- Respondió la de cabellos rojos, creando después un silencio incómodo que su padre trato de interrumpir.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Franc y ella es mi hija Eve.

-Mi nombre es Dib- Este se acerca para dar un apretón de manos a Franc.

-Un gusto Franc y... Eve - Respondió tratando de dar el mismo saludo a la chica pero esta se negó.

- ¡Eve! ¡Cuántas veces te dije que no seas descortés con las personas!

- En realidad no importa, solo es un saludo.- Dijo el niño de pelo negro, tratando de apaciguar al hombre.

- Bien, Dib, ¿No quieres pasar a...  
- No señor, en realidad, debo irme a atender otros asuntos- dijo interrumpiendo al padre de Eve, recordando por qué salió de su casa.

-Entiendo, espero volver a verte algún día muchacho.

-Sí, yo también- Contestó el niño cabezón mientras miraba a Eve, pero esta esquivaba su mirada- Me marcho.

-Cuídate - le dijo Franc y este empezo a ayudar a bajar todo del camión de mudanzas, mientras veía a Dib irse. Su hija solo entro en su nueva casa, subió al segundo piso, se dirigió hasta la ventana de su cuarto. Observaba atentamente el paso del nuevo niño que conoció, hasta que este volteo su cabeza y la vio.

- Este niño, no solo me cae mal, sino que también es muy raro.

** ...**

Zim entró a la tienda a buscar el martillo, y una vez que lo encontró, se dirigió hacia el mostrador y se colocó detrás de un chico, que estaba siendo atendido por la administradora:

- ¿Que vas a llevar, niño?

-Este pegamento y la cinta adhesiva- Le responde poniendo los objetos en el mostrador.

- Son...cinco dólares con veinticinco centavos.

- Bien, tome -Dice dándole un billete de 5 dólares más la moneda.

-Listo...Oye, espera un momento, ¿no eres de por aquí verdad? Jamás te he visto.

- Ja, tienes razón, acabo de mudarme.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y de dónde vienes?

- Vengo de Meresfort

La muchacha se sorprendió de las palabras del joven, y le dijo asombrada:

- ¡¿Meresfort?! ¡¿Que no era allí donde ocurrieron los extraños... hmm...¿cuál sería la palabra?

- ¿Sucesos? -Le respondió el muchachito.

- Si, eso... ¿Y ha sido por eso que...

- ...Me he mudado?, pues sí.

- ¡Vaya!, y te ha sucedido algo a ti, o a tu familia?

- No, no, solo vinimos aquí para escapar de los problemas de Meresfort.

- Jaja, ¿No me digas que vienes a buscar paz y tranquilidad aquí? -Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Pues, sí. -Dijo ingenuamente.

Después de que escucharon la respuesta del muchacho, Zim y la administradora largaron unas grandes carcajadas. El chico se dio vuelta para ver reír a Zim y pregunto confundido:

- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

- Nada, nada, es que Meresfort es como un patio de juegos comparado con esta ciudad.

Le respondió la chica.

- Bien... mejor me voy, pero antes, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

- Claro, lo que quieras.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

La chica reacciono extrañada, pero como el chico le cayó bien, le respondió:

- Esta bien, seré tu amiga, pero dime tu nombre.

- Cierto, mi nombre es Dante, pero puedes decirme Dan.

- Okey Dan, espero verte otra vez, adiós.

- ¡Adiós!

Luego de este saludo, Dan se retiró del lugar, dando paso a Zim, quien simplemente pago por el martillo sin mediar palabras, lo puso en su Pak y se marchó junto con Gir, que estaba comiendo pegamento. En su trayecto, sintió mucha estática detrás de él. En un principio, pensó que era su unidad U.C.I, pero cuando vio que este estaba a su lado, se desconcertó y miró hacia atrás. No vio nada así que siguió, hasta que antes de entrar al patio de su base, el chico que vio en la tienda se puso frente a él. Esto hizo caer a Zim, quien largo un grito debido al susto. No lo vio salir de ningún lado, ni siquiera hizo ruido alguno, fue como si se hubiera transportado.

- ¡Hola! - Dijo Dan con los ojos cerrados, dándole al Invasor una sonrisa sincera, aunque quedaba un poco psicópata en la presente ocasión.

- ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! ¿De dónde saliste?- Dijo el niño verde, que se levantaba nervioso.

- Solamente te he seguido.

- ¿Y eso porque?- Pregunto Zim preparándose para una obvia respuesta.

- Bien, soy nuevo en esta ciudad y no me caería mal hacer algunos amigo...

El invasor se relajó un poco, al no escuchar "eres un extraterrestre", pero oír la palabra amigo, el de piel verde solo pudo pensar en la intromisión de su "amigo" Keef, lo que le impulso a responder:

- ¡Oh, no, otro amigo no! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con ese molesto terrícola pelirrojo!- Exclamo enojado.

- Eso es algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué dices que no?

- Porque...porque... ¡De seguro eres un entrometido! - Respondió rápidamente el invasor, que veía como cambiaba el rostro del chico, de indiferente a pensativo.

- Humm... pero tiene ventajas ser mi amigo.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- No puedo mostrártelas hasta que digas "quiero ser tu amigo" - Exclamo con un tono infantil.

- ¿Y cómo sé que valdrá la pena?- Preguntó indeciso el de piel verde.

- No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.- Le respondió extendiéndole su mano izquierda

Zim estaba muy confundido, este chico lo siguió hasta su base solo para pedirle su ¿"amistad"?.

Claro que no, de seguro es algo más. Bueno, al menos era lo que pensaba el invasor.

¿Y si era un "agente encubierto"?. El extraterrestre se puso a pensar, y recordó las palabras de una de las tantas series de televisión que veía Gir: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca". Además, quería saber cómo hizo para que apareciera frente a él con ese sigilo impresionante. Eso es lo que más lo tuvo intrigado. Y una última cosa: quería ver las supuestas ventajas de ser su amigo

- Esta bien, Zim será tu amigo- Dijo mientras con su mano izquierda sujetaba la mano de Dan, afirmando sus palabras- ¡Así que llénate de regocijo porque yo!...

El dialogo del invasor se vio interrumpido debido a que por su brazo le recorrió un hormigueo que paso por su cuello y llego hasta el centro de su cabeza. Luego, perdió el conocimiento.

**Fin Capitulo 1**

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic. Muchas gracias por haber leído. Criticas, consejos, cualquier cosa deja un review, y si estas aburrido/a manda mp y hablamos . Adiós (._.)/


End file.
